


Осень

by Belfezon



Series: Из жизни Легенд Зоны [2]
Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Осенний сплин.Фанфик-настроение.





	Осень

      Небо над «Ростком» сизо-серое, болезненно раздувшееся. Сегодня так и не разродилось, мучается: похожие на раковые опухоли тучи, небось, болят, ноют, как готовые прорваться нарывы. А заводской комплекс лежит под ними, раззявив провалы крыш в надежде… Предвкушает. Словно собака под выменем. Ждет подачки. Только вместо молока – небесный гной.  
      Растрескавшийся асфальт влажно поблескивает боками вмурованных камешков. Если прищурить глаза, можно представить, что идешь по воде. И грязно-желтые уродливые листья, намертво прилипшие к дороге - это крошечные, застывшие во времени острова.  
      Поздняя осень – самое убогое время года. Время смерти. Время, когда все вокруг теряет смысл. Когда даже мертвецам становится настолько тошно, что они тянутся к людям.  
      И он не исключение – тоже предпочел оживленную базу сырой безмолвной глуши. Выполз из тьмы. И теперь вот продирается сквозь чужие разговоры, смех и мысли, изо всех сил стараясь не вслушиваться, не понимать. В вое ветра и то больше смысла. А здесь… Подобие жизни. Подобие цивилизованности. Пародия на нормальность. И бредущий сквозь этот истеричный хаос мертвец.  
      Это просто осенняя хандра.  
      Может, шлюху снять?  
      Смех прозвучал подобно взрыву - слишком близко и слишком громко. Заставил оторвать взгляд от мокрого асфальта.  
      Компания вывалилась из дверей бара, распространяя вокруг себя вполне ощутимый, пропитанный водочными парами жар разгоряченных, живых тел. Сознание определило всех на автомате – Ромка Бабуин, Макс Бродяга, Сева Змей и предсказуемо Вещий Олег, - а взгляд намертво прикипел к заметно возвышающейся над остальными светловолосой, вихрастой башке.  
      Зона никогда не устанет над ним издеваться.  
      Он так старался не вслушиваться в окружающую обстановку, что «слона-то и не заметил». Знал бы – двинул к другому бару. Наверное.  
      На замерший в тени черный силуэт внимания никто не обратил. Не потому, что он этого так уж хотел. Просто людям не было дела. Это была их территория. Но Семецкий его чуял. Знал, что он здесь, в двух шагах. И даже не обернулся.  
      Из распахнутых дверей бара тянуло перегаром, прогорклым жиром и потом. Сплетнями, усталостью и чужими мыслями. А еще теплом и светом. Жизнью.  
      Не этого ли он жаждал, добираясь сюда аж из самого Лиманска?  
      Но ноги вплавились в асфальт. Руки чесались от нестерпимого желания вцепиться в волосы, и непонятно – в свои или в чужие. Внизу живота шевельнулось, заныло. Он застыл соляной статуей, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в широкую спину, в перечеркивающий ее приклад винтовки; жадно ловя обрывки чужих разговоров, словно пес – куски с хозяйского стола. Мертвое сердце, опровергая все законы мироздания, тяжело билось где-то в горле.  
      Хотел жизни? Получи и распишись.  
      Компания свернула к центру базы, и именно этот момент выбрал Семецкий, чтобы обернуться и безошибочно найти его взглядом. Улыбнулся, легко склонив голову в незаметном остальным приветствии. И – скрылся за поворотом.  
      Реальность снова заявила о себе, накатила сырой, холодной волной. Смяла и потащила дальше.  
      Черный Сталкер вошел в бар «Сто рентген».

***

 

      От тоскливых однообразных завываний, что считались здесь музыкой, хотелось окончательно сдохнуть, не сходя с места. Водка обжигала горло и пахла жженой резиной. И, кажется, была безалкогольной.  
      - Ну как дела, Дикий? - хрипло спросил Бармен, выдавая ему вторую бутылку. Он подпустил в голос ровно столько участия, чтобы у, как предполагалось, вдрабадан бухого клиента возникло ощущение, что о нем заботятся, но не появилось желания излить душу. Проверка связи.  
      Рэд отмахнулся, и Бармен отошел в другой конец стойки.  
      Один из новичков за угловым столиком склонился к другу, шепотом пересказывая услышанную накануне страшную сказку про Черного Сталкера.  
      У него заныли зубы. Горлышко бутылки скрипнуло, на язык упало несколько крошечных колких песчинок. Он запил стекло водкой, вслушиваясь в осточертевшую за столько лет историю собственной гибели и понимая, что готов голыми руками придушить этих сосунков, с умным видом рассуждающих о том, что он чувствовал перед смертью. Нет, не потому что вспоминать не хочется - все уже давно отболело и отгорело. Просто тошно. Невыразимо, невыносимо тошнотно-серо и холодно. Даже здесь, в окружении людей. И нажраться не получается.  
      Вот бы взять их всех и отправить прямиком в реактор. Хотя не, лучше в Жарку. Пусть горят, глядишь, ему теплее станет – хоть какая-то польза от них будет…  
      Ткань реальности послушно размягчилась, потекла – стеклянный бок бутылки принял форму ладони, обхватил прохладой пальцы. И вдруг нестерпимо захотелось зарыться носом в знакомые светлые волосы. Здесь и сейчас.  
      Ну, отлично, одного сумасшедшего монстра Зоне мало. Двое в самый раз будут.  
      Он развеял медленно сгущающуюся в толще пола аномалию. Поднял взгляд на невозмутимого Бармена.  
      - Тащи вискарь. Я знаю, есть.  
      - А тебе не хватит? – буркнул тот.  
      От этого вопроса Рэду стало чуть спокойнее.  
      Бармен не раз видел таких вот, как он. Тех, кто неожиданно, ни с того ни с сего ломался: набирал дорогущего бухла и уходил в Зону. Умирать. Ни один не вернулся. И ему было жаль нелюдимого, но честного парня. И очень не хотелось терять удачливого сталкера, часто приносившего хороший, дорогой товар.  
      Все это Шухов слышал почти против воли – уж очень громко Бармен думал.  
      - Две… не, лучше три бутылки.

***

  
      Он лежал на крыше Арены и смотрел в небо. Смотреть там на самом деле было не на что – тучи с наступлением ночи никуда не делись – ни звезд, ни луны не видно. Но он упорно пялился в медленно наползающую на мир темно-серую мокрую гниль. Выдыхал терпкий сигаретный дым. И пил. Виски пошел лучше водки, несмотря на привкус овса.  
      Похолодало. Слюна на горлышке бутылки замерзла и теперь крошилась на зубах, как давешнее стекло. Лужицы во вмятинах ржавых жестяных листов были покрыты тем же стеклом. Мертвое тело разучилось дрожать, но он чувствовал, как холод ползет под одеждой, пробирается внутрь сквозь застарелую боль ожогов, замедляет ток гнилой черной крови.  
      Поспать бы.  
      Снизу донесся чей-то пьяный гогот.  
      Рэд улыбнулся бездонному месиву из туч и небесного гноя. Он чертовски устал бороться с холодом.  
      Легкое, едва различимое опьянение настигло его на середине второй бутылки. Наконец-то.  
      Он спустился пешком, так же, как поднялся – настолько привык к аномалиям, что обычные ступеньки казались теперь чем-то удивительным. Настоящим маленьким приключением.  
      Мир вокруг стал определенно ярче и громче. И даже немного теплее. Все-таки бухло – дар божий, что бы там на этот счет ни думали сами боги.  
      Идущий мимо румяный здоровяк вдруг прищурился, остановился, расплываясь в широченной улыбке.  
      - Диман, какими судьбами?! - Рэд подавил желание оглядеться, чтобы убедиться, что обращаются действительно к нему. – Смотрю, все так же болтлив и жизнерадостен, - здоровяк энергично затряс его свободную руку, и в памяти наконец-то всплыло имя – Славик. Миргородский Святослав Юрьевич по кличке Колобок.  
      Шухов криво улыбнулся. Колобок сиял, что-то рассказывал, осторожно хлопая его по здоровому плечу, звал посидеть с ребятами. Возмужал – теперь у него целых три человека в подчинении – настоящий боевой квад. И смотрел так преданно, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на шрамы, что на мгновение у Рэда появилась даже не мысль, эхо мысли: а ведь волосы у Славика такие же светлые. Интересно, на ощупь похожи?  
      Представилось вдруг, как эти огромные руки судорожно рвут на нем одежду, шершавая, загрубевшая ладонь гладит по левому плечу – наждачкой по незаживающим ожогам. Дергающая боль отзывается в затылке, стекает по позвоночнику, расцветает невыносимо-острым возбуждением…  
      Воспоминания о глазах цвета летнего неба оборвали все мысли. Вернули в клетку вечного космического спокойствия - Юрка, тварь, не терпит даже воображаемой конкуренции.  
      Он покачал головой. Колобок настаивать не стал. Удивительная тактичность для его габаритов.  
      Рэд пошел дальше, время от времени присасываясь к бутылке и старясь не думать о белой обезьяне. К черту обезьян. И белых, и черных, и серо-буро-малиновых. У него есть еще литр виски, воспаленное небо и правая рука. Жизнь прекрасна.  
      Но как же, блядь, холодно…

***

  
_…Я живу в ожидании чуда, как маузер в кобуре.  
      Словно я паук в паутине, словно дерево в пустыне, словно черная лиса в норе…_  
      Черная лиса. О да...  
      Бар «Анрополог», как всегда, заявил о себе еще на подходах. Хотя обычно Степа Антрополог, он же нынешний хозяин бара, предпочитал зарубежные рок-группы. А тут вдруг «Сплин»… Неужто окружающая слякоть и на местных неунывающих неформалов подействовала?  
_…Холодно мне в горнице,  
      Двери не откроются,  
      Ключи у рака, а рак на горе…_  
      Он чувствовал царящую внутри атмосферу уюта - запах жареного мяса, звон стаканов и смех сталкеров. Неслышно шел мимо, скрываясь в тенях, глотая перехватывающую дыхание жидкую горечь.  
_…Я хотел переспать с русалкой, но не знал, как быть с ней…_  
      Полупустая бутылка выскользнула из дрогнувшей на мгновение руки, лопнула, разлетевшись стеклянной кляксой на мокром асфальте. Наверно, ему хватит.  
_…Я хотел обернуться трамваем и въехать в твое окно…_  
      Последняя строчка прозвучала гораздо громче, заглушив скрип петель. На пороге бара возник посмеивающийся Ромка Бабуин. Прикурил, поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с застывшим напротив существом. Улыбка исчезла, будто ее выключили.  
      Рэд поморщился от обдавшей его волны страха, тревоги и неприязни. Перешагнул останки бутылки, давя в себе почти непреодолимое желание размазать Бабуина по стенке, украсив бывший заводской цех абстрактным граффити. Или спросить о Семецком. Выдавая себя с головой, расписываясь в собственной слабости.  
_…Ветер дует с окраин,  
      А нам все равно…_  
      Не думать о чертовой обезьяне. Но как, когда вот она, стоит и пьяными остекленевшими глазами пялится в спину? Когда одна лишь чертова обезьяна отделяет его от… чего?  
      От чужого тепла, ставшего настолько необходимым, что желание вновь прикоснуться к нему причиняет почти физическую боль…  
      - Эй, ты к Юрке? - раздалось из-за спины. – Его здесь нет. Ушел.  
      Рэд обернулся, удивленный подобной откровенностью.  
      Бабуин на него не смотрел, предпочитая разглядывать вмерзшие в лужи листья. От него веяло глухим, болезненным чувством вины. Он в очередной раз отпустил лучшего друга умирать. В темноту, в одиночество, в промозглую сырость.  
      - Сказал, до Милитари прогуляется.  
_...Будь моим богом, березовым соком,  
      Электрическим током, кривым ружьем…_  
      Бабуин щелчком отправил окурок в полет. Огненная точка описала в воздухе дугу, рассыпалась искрами на противоположной стороне дороги. Дверь скрипнула, отрезая от внешнего мира крошечный островок тепла и света.  
  _…Я не хочу расставаться с тобою  
      Без боя, покуда тебе я снюсь…_  
      Влюбленная тварь внутри Рэда заскулила от восторга.

***

  
      Он пересек границу базы под равнодушными взглядами продрогших до костей часовых и раздражающе мерный скрип металла. Двинулся по дороге, перешагивая лужи.  
      Поднявшийся ветер свистел в бетонных трубах, ржавых остовах машин, гнал куда-то мокрые грязные листья. Почерневшие от сырости деревья мерзли по обочинам, стонали, посыпая асфальт мелкими обломками веток. Сверкали в темноте нездешней морозной красотой Электры, угрожающе гудели Карусели. Тишина стояла, словно Зона вымерла – неожиданные заморозки даже мутантов заставили попрятаться в норы.  
      Только двум идиотам на месте не сидится.  
      Один, словно больная кошка, ушел гордо подыхать в какой-нибудь дыре. Второй… второму просто неймется.  
      Рэд хмыкнул. Как же хотелось себе соврать. О том, что в ночь и холод его гнало банальное шило в заднице.  
      Медленно бредущая впереди фигура выбила из головы все мысли, заставила сердце предательски сжаться.  
      Но по дороге плелся всего лишь зомби.  
      Шухов поравнялся с безмозглым телом, некоторое время шел с ним плечом к плечу. Вглядывался в бельма глаз. Зомби подволакивал правую ногу, шептал о сигаретах и патронах – что-то бессмысленное и страшное, как и он сам.  
      Рэду стало смешно - надеялся на случайную встречу, словно влюбленная девочка-подросток. Жалкий. Слабый. Омерзительно человечный.  
      Даже не понял, что Юрик свернул с дороги: иначе бы всякая падаль здесь не бродила.  
      Справа разбитое полотно асфальта прикрывал невысокий, но довольно крутой холм. Вряд ли не обладающий ночным зрением Семецкий ринулся штурмовать в темноте скользкий глинистый склон.  
      Рэд свернул налево, постепенно углубляясь в редкий смешанный лес. Ноги быстро промокли – слой травы и листьев доходил чуть не до колен.  
      Ну вот какого хрена его понесло в эту сырость? Сдох бы на дороге, какая разница?  
  
      Он услышал смерть Семецкого, несмотря на все попытки отгородиться от Зоны.  
      Умирал тот долго, погано: нервы Рэда минуты три, не меньше, дергало острым, злым удовольствием. Попытки не ловить кайф от Юркиной боли встали в горле тошнотой, отозвались гриппозным жаром в теле.  
      А через полчаса он нашел то, что осталось.  
      Грудная клетка трупа ощетинилась вывернутыми в обратную сторону ребрами. Вокруг все ровным слоем покрывали обрывки ткани и ошметки плоти. Винтовка валялась под деревьями – как всегда, целехонька.  
      Абсолютно невидимая в темноте Изнанка занимала небольшую круглую поляну почти целиком. У Юрика не было шансов.  
      Рэд подошел ближе, поддел носком ботинка кусок нижней челюсти.  
      Запах сырой печени оглушал. Тускло блестели в слабом рассеянном свете рваное мясо и подкожный жир.  
      Он ссыпался на землю – коленями в мороженые листья, достал из-за пазухи последнюю бутылку. Глотнул виски, бездумно рассматривая лопнувшее сердце. Протянул руку, обмакнул куда-то, кажется, в правый желудочек – кровь уже остыла, свернулась в склизкие, расползающиеся от прикосновения сгустки, - облизал пальцы.  
      А вот и закусь, больной ты ублюдок.  
      Он так и остался сидеть на коленях, наблюдая, как невероятно быстро растворяется, впитываясь в землю, мертвое тело. Новое не возьмется из воздуха – чертова Зона, проклятый рукотворный Бог каждый раз пересобирает Семецкого заново – атом к атому, молекулу к молекуле, клеточку к клеточке. Палка, палка, огуречик, вот и вышел… Вечный Сталкер. А коли не хватит глины – доберет из себя. Это она умеет.  
      В воздухе мягко кружился пепел.  
      Интересно, как много в Юрке осталось своего – того, что когда-то выносила и родила его мать? Настоящая мать, а не этот уродливый нарыв на теле планеты.  
      Идиотский вопрос.  
      Он не сразу осознал, что пеплу на поляне взяться неоткуда. Что это снег. В начале октября. Охренеть.  
  
      Семецкий соткался из реальности на границе леса – рядом с винтовкой.  
      - Твою мать… - прошептал, едва придя в сознание.  
      Опустился на корточки, обхватил себя за плечи – то ли от холода, то ли... После воскрешения его часто мучили фантомные боли от предыдущей смерти. Кроме Легенд об этом знал, пожалуй, только Ромка Бабуин.  
      Рэд встал, с трудом разогнув одеревеневшие ноги. Юрик услышал шорох, вскинул голову, слепо глядя в пространство перед собой. Напрягся, видимо, заметив светящиеся точки зрачков.  
      Ах да, он же не видит в темноте. Особенно сейчас, едва придя в себя.  
      - Свои, - хрипло каркнул Шухов, нарочно шурша опавшими листьями.  
      - Бля, глаза эти твои… - Семецкий узнал голос. Улыбнулся неуверенно. - Холод собачий, - пожаловался вдруг.  
      Рэд стащил с себя плащ, накинул на прикрытые лишь тонкой тканью летней армейской формы плечи.  
      - В карманах пошарь, там где-то фонарик был.  
      - А тебе зачем? – удивился Юрик.  
      Обхлопал подкладку, вытащил небольшой туристический фонарик.  
      Рэд не ответил. Он жадно вглядывался в знакомые черты. Тысячу раз это наблюдал и до сих пор боялся, что Семецкий снова распадется на атомы и больше уже не соберется.  
      В тонком луче белого света блеснул потертый ствол. Юрик подобрал винтовку, повесил на плечо. Посветил по сторонам, пытаясь сориентироваться. Заметил в руках Шухова бутылку, забрал, понюхал, сделал большой глоток.  
      - Вискарь, надо же. Живем…  
      - Куда тебе? – спросил Рэд. – На базу?  
      - Что, проводить решил?  
      Не хотел он его никуда провожать. Особенно в бар - к теплу, свету и друзьям. Хотел скрутить, повалить на мокрые листья и трахнуть прямо здесь.  
      - Ты ж из этой задницы до утра выбираться будешь, - проворчал вместо этого. - Подохнешь раз двадцать по дороге. Чего тебя в глушь понесло?  
      Семецкий снова улыбнулся, легко, загадочно – будто мысли прочел.  
      - Тебе Ромка сказал, что я умирать пошел? - он сделал еще глоток. – Просто обижать их не хотел – настроение для шумной пьянки никакое.  
      - Цинично.  
      Юрик пожал плечами.  
      - Я тут недавно дом обнаружил. Отлично сохранился. Даже баня есть. А зайти все времени не хватало. Месяц убил, чтобы в порядок его привести.  
      - Нахрена? – удивился Рэд.  
      - Просто… захотелось, - Семецкий улыбнулся смущенно. - Вроде как свой угол. Можно отдохнуть нормально, пожрать, выспаться… Тут у каждой крысы своя нора. Одни мы неприкаянные – ты, я да Журналист.  
      А ведь он был прав – из всех людей и нелюдей Зоны лишь они трое не имели постоянной базы: спали где придется, жрали что найдут. Как псы бездомные. Только вот Шухову даже в голову не приходило обустроить себе берлогу. В отличие от остальных, он всегда мог отсидеться в чьем-нибудь схроне.  
      - Тут где-то рядом пузырь должен быть, – сказал Юрик. - Ты же их чуешь?  
      - Ну и?  
      - В какой стороне хоть?  
      - Там, - Рэд поднял руку, показывая направление. Скривился, когда луч фонарика ударил по глазам – он в очередной раз забыл, что Семецкий ни черта в этой темноте не видит.  
      - Идешь? – спросил тот, уже петляя меж деревьев.  
      Снег кружился в воздухе, таял, не долетая до земли, оседал холодными каплями на лице и одежде.  
      Шухов достал пачку, выбил сигарету, закурил. Медленно, будто нехотя двинулся следом.  
      Как телок на привязи.  
      Без плаща он чувствовал себя практически голым. Привычная тянущая боль в костях левой, обожженной половины тела усилилась. Шрамы ныли от холода. Но воспаление легких ему не грозило. Им обоим, вообще-то. Хотя Семецкий все-таки живой. Почти человек. Мерзнет.  
      Мелькающая впереди фигура в черном долгополом плаще вдруг исчезла - Юрик без предупреждения нырнул в мерцающий зев аномалии.  
      Чертова радиоактивная Нарния.  
      Рэд шагнул следом.  
      Лес опустел. Стих ветер. Успокоилась, перестав мерцать, поверхность пространственного пузыря. Затаилась в ожидании новой жертвы смертоносная Изнанка. С темно-серого неба по-прежнему бесшумно падал снег.

***

  
      - Круто, - хмыкнул он, разглядывая небольшой, но крепкий с виду дом.  
      - Света нет, естественно, - Семецкий развел руками, будто извиняясь. Поднялся на веранду – застучали по деревянному настилу тяжелые подошвы. – Слушай, будь другом, найди свечи, а? – он распахнул входную дверь. Петли издали настолько душераздирающий скрип, что оба поморщились. – А я пока баней займусь.  
      Рэд вошел в дом, огляделся: светлые обои в мелкий цветочек, печка-буржуйка, разложенный старый диван, стол у окна и старый советский сервант – вот и вся обстановка. По местным меркам просто шикарно.  
      Семецкий не врал, когда говорил, что навел здесь порядок – в комнате было пыльно, но ни следа паутины в углах, ни старых газет или фотографий, что обычно встречаются в брошенных домах. Даже полы подметены.  
      Он дернул одну из ручек серванта – ящик поддался на удивление легко, выдвинулся с тихим деревянным шорохом, под завязку забитый толстыми хозяйственными свечами. Шухов зажег несколько штук, пристроил в расставленных на столе стаканах. Судя по застывшим парафиновым потекам, они служили именно для этих целей.  
      Света от слабых дрожащих огоньков было явно недостаточно. Зато под столом обнаружилась пара керосиновых ламп. Он понимал принцип их работы, но вот на практике никогда не сталкивался - помогли посмотренные еще в детстве фильмы.  
      - Жрать хочешь? – возник на пороге Семецкий.  
      - А выпить нет?  
      - Есть, конечно, - дверцы серванта скрипнули, на столе оказалась пара бутылок водки. – Извини, только местное.  
      Шухов махнул рукой, распечатал одну, глотнул прямо из горла.  
      Юрик заметил, что все еще ходит в чужом плаще. Снял, повесил на крючок у входа. Затопил буржуйку, проверил баню, притащил откуда-то консервы и даже сало.  
      - Все, сядь, - взмолился Рэд, когда тот в очередной раз собрался сбегать за чем-то крайне необходимым. – Не мельтеши.  
      Семецкий послушно упал на соседний стул. Повертел в руках один из стаканов – без парафина, дунул в него, сморщился от поднятой пыли.  
      Шухов плеснул ему водки. Чокнулся бутылкой.  
      Комната постепенно прогревалась.  
      - Слушай… - спустя минуту спросил Семецкий: - А что ты там делал? В лесу?  
      - За тобой шел, - честно ответил Рэд.  
      - Зачем?  
      Он пожал плечами.  
      - Тошно, да? – догадался Юрик.  
      Кивнул.  
      - Я давно заметил, что ты осень не любишь.  
      Все-то ты знаешь…  
      - Холодно, - пояснил Рэд. Отвернулся к окну. Ему вдруг стало неуютно под этим мудрым, понимающим взглядом. Тревожно и стыдно – словно Семецкий мог заглянуть в самую душу и увидеть там всю скопившуюся грязь.  
      - Идем, - Юрик неожиданно схватил его за руку. Тут же отдернул. – Бля, ты ж холодный, как… - но вовремя прикусил язык.  
      - Как покойник, - равнодушно закончил Шухов. – Я и есть покойник, - он пожал плечами.  
      - Дурак ты, - тихо сказал Семецкий.  
      - Одно другому не мешает.

***

  
      Баня оказалась небольшим, встроенным прямо в дом помещением – этакой компактной дачной модификации.  
      - Хреновая вообще-то, - Семецкий кивнул на тяжелую, обитую деревянными панелями дверь: – Неправильная. Но погреться-сполоснуться вполне хватит.  
      Шухов никак это не прокомментировал. Стащил с себя мокрые берцы, отсыревший комбез и первым забрался в парилку.  
      Потолок низкий – в полный рост не разогнуться.  
      Он сел на лавку у стены, вытянул ноги, наслаждаясь теплом и чувствуя, как медленно плавится сковавшая тело морозная боль.  
      Спустя минуту появился Юрик. С початой бутылкой.  
      - Сердце посадишь, - ухмыльнулся Рэд.  
      Глупая, жестокая шутка для своих.  
      - Иди ты, - хохотнул Семецкий.  
      Уселся на пол – на лавке макушкой в потолок бы уперся.  
      - Ты, кстати, в курсе, что мы на окраине Припяти?  
      - Серьезно? – удивился Юрик. - Как-то не обращал внимания.  
      - Думаю, проход недавно открылся. Судя по сохранности. А до этого временная петля висела…  
      - Дим, - перебил вдруг Семецкий. – У тебя есть мечта?  
      Это был удар ниже пояса.  
      Рэд подавился словами, ссутулился, медленно провел ладонями по лицу.  
      - Есть, - уронил глухо.  
      Тепло. Покой…  
      Чертов бессмертный придурок.  
      Додумался же.  
      - И у меня, – сказал Юрик. Замолчал. Надолго. А потом вдруг заговорил: - Знаешь, я по дому соскучился. Мне мореходка наша снится. Маяки, пляжи. Каждую ночь практически. Улицы снятся, дворы... Мать с сестренками… Домой хочу. Хоть на денек. Повидаться бы со всеми, узнать, как они там, - он улыбнулся горько. Невидящий взгляд блуждал по стене. Рэд видел в его мыслях тени воспоминаний – светлые, залитые солнцем. Это были не картины - ощущения - и оценить их глубину мог только тот, кто ими жил. Наверняка и тогда бывали проблемы, но сейчас Семецкий о них не помнил. Вся его прежняя жизнь спеклась в одно бесконечное, счастливое лето. - Когда с рождения у моря живешь, воспринимаешь его как должное. Внимания особо не обращаешь. Ну, море и море, что такого? А потом окажешься в заднице какой-нибудь и каждую крупицу из памяти вытаскиваешь. Хранишь, перебираешь, любуешься, как старый скряга монетками…  
      Он говорил долго. Запивал слова водкой, не чувствуя вкуса.  
      Его тоска напоминала старый фильм или книгу, прочитанную в детстве. У Юрки явно был талант рассказчика. И Рэд молча слушал, завороженный тягучей, знойной атмосферой чужого прошлого; слабым, ложным дежавю, что всегда возникает, если история действительно увлекательная.  
      Семецкий говорил о семье, о соседях, о любимых местах, о школе и о службе. А потом голос вдруг сорвался, и наступила тишина.  
      - Как думаешь, есть шанс отсюда выбраться? – спросил он спустя минуту.  
      Вопрос был, скорее, риторическим. И Рэд хотел промолчать.  
      - Есть, - но не смог.  
      Раньше они эту тему никогда не поднимали. Сам он знал наверняка. А Семецкий опасался: с чего-то решил, что при Шухове лишний раз о Большой Земле лучше не упоминать. Словно тот – некий особист от Зоны. Признает неблагонадежным, заочно запишет в дезертиры и уничтожит.  
      Глупо.  
      Хотя это действительно входило в его обязанности.  
      - На той стороне… что с нами будет?  
      Рэд глянул на него удивленно.  
      С нами?  
      - С тобой - ничего. Только дохнуть постоянно перестанешь. Но если вдруг умрешь, то насовсем.  
      - А с тобой?  
      - А ты как думаешь?  
      Семецкий думал, что он потеряет способность управлять пространством. И глаза в темноте светиться перестанут. И ожоги наконец-то заживут.  
      - За Периметром влияние Зоны – Монолита, если угодно, - резко обрывается, - сказал Шухов устало. - Тебе Монолит дал бессмертие. Ты останешься обычным человеком. А мне – жизнь. Я стану обычным трупом.  
      - А вдруг обойдется?  
      - Не обойдется, – Рэд вздохнул.  
      Он давно знал, что его мир ограничен Периметром, что он навсегда привязан к Зоне. И стоит отойти на достаточное расстояние - он исчезнет, распадется на плесень и липовый мед, как батюшка Ленин из известной песни. Сторожевой пес. Цепная нежить.  
      - А спорим, я знаю, о чем ты мечтаешь? – Юрик уже взял себя в руки, улыбнулся – хитро так. – Чтобы здесь наступило вечное лето. Ты бы снял плащ, надел плавки, и был бы у нас не Черный, а Пляжный Сталкер.  
      - Угадал, - тихо рассмеялся Шухов.  
      - Дим, поможешь? - вдруг посерьезнел Семецкий. - Отпустишь домой? На месяцок... Ну, не смотри так.  
      - Как?  
      - Будто ты мне в любви признаться хотел, а я все испортил…  
      - Да, - хрипло выдохнул Рэд.  
      - Что «да»? – опешил Юрик.  
      - Помогу.  
      - Спасибо.  
      Семецкий подобрался ближе, уткнулся носом ему в левое плечо, проследил языком один из шрамов. Ожоги на щеке закололо, защекотало мокрыми волосами.  
      - Что, прям здесь? – хмыкнул Шухов.  
      - Ты против?  
      - Нет. Я же за этим и шел.  
      - Дурак все-таки, - пробормотал Юрик ему в шею. – Еще и гордый.  
      Рэд промолчал.  
      Он не сопротивлялся, когда его стянули с лавки. Семецкий прижался щекой – короткая светлая щетина наждачкой прошлась по распаренной коже.  
      Он чувствовал себя оглушенным. И почему-то преданным.  
      А потом накатило отчаяние. Кажется, так это называют.  
      Юрик матюгнулся сквозь зубы, когда в бока ему впились неровные ногти. Вскрикнул, задев рукой печь.  
      Шухов повалил его на пол, жадно скалясь, не скрывая больше безумного желания. Вцепился до хруста в суставах, оставляя ссадины на плечах. Почти без подготовки ворвался в чужое тело, вбивая в скользкие, мокрые доски пола – жестко, грубо.  
      Семецкий вздрагивал от боли, дышал рвано, загнанно, но молчал, принимая все, как должное.  
      И Рэд вдруг устыдился собственной жестокости. Остановился, припал губами к кровоточащим следам, без слов прося прощения за причиненную боль. Семецкий обнял его, прижал к себе, так же молча прощая, в который раз уже.  
      Теперь Шухов двигался медленно, давая Юрику возможность привыкнуть, прочувствовать все. Наблюдал, как бьется сильное тело, слушал хриплые крики…  
      Они выбрались из бани, не отрываясь друг от друга, целуясь, словно дорвавшиеся малолетки. Рухнули на продавленный скрипучий диван.  
      В этот раз Семецкий оказался сверху.  
      Рэд задыхался, чувствуя его внутри. Слизывал с горячей кожи солоноватые капли, не зная, куда деваться от теснящихся в груди, выламывающих ребра ощущений. Закинув руки ему на плечи, подтянулся, зарылся пальцами во влажные, спутанные волосы, ловя ритм, в попытке стать еще ближе. Врасти в чужое тело.  
      Семецкий вжал его в себя, замирая на долгое, пульсирующее мгновение. Толкнул в грудь, склонился, мазнув челкой по животу, целуя – до самого низа. Доводя происходящее до логического завершения.

***

  
     _…А наутро выпал снег…_  
      Рэд не знал, принадлежала эта фраза реальности или была продолжением сна.  
_…Этот снег убил меня  
      Погасил короткий век…_  
      Прохрипел древний радиоприемник голосом Шевчука.  
      Один-ноль в пользу реальности.  
      Семецкого рядом не было. Даже подушка остыла.  
      Он поднялся, одеваться не стал - прошлепал босыми ногами к окну. Шевчук оказался прав: снег лежал повсюду - на ветках, на опавших листьях, на подоконнике. Пыльное оконное стекло расцвело робкими ледяными узорами. А сквозь них сверкала изморозью Припять – сахарный город, упакованный в ватное небо.  
_…Мертвый город хоронит  
      Свои голоса.  
      Потерялись и бродят  
      Между стен небеса. _  
      С улицы доносился размеренный стук - кто-то рубил дрова. И смех - во дворе каким-то образом оказался Бабуин. Хотя почему каким-то? Наверняка Юрик в первую очередь показал дом лучшему другу.  
_…Я набрал его в ладонь  
      Сплюнул в белый грязь и пыль  
      То ли небыль, то ли быль,  
      То ли вечность, то ли вонь... _  
      Ощущение ленивой праздничной неги исчезло, впиталось в ледяной пол.  
      Рэд оделся, подхватил автомат. Очень вовремя - скрипнула дверь.  
      - Кофе будешь? – спросил Юрик. Так обыденно, уютно.  
      Он покачал головой.  
      Семецкий вошел в комнату, за ним подтянулись уличный холод и Ромка.  
_…Прошлой ночью, как шорох,  
      Вспоминались дни:  
      Как мы задернули шторы,  
      Как мы были одни. _  
      Ревел приемник. Радио «Ростка». У ди-джея Пельменя недели русского рока?  
      Молчал Бабуин, старательно не глядя в сторону разобранной постели.  
      Молчал Семецкий. Смотрел на Шухова, словно ждал чего-то.  
      - Когда собираешься? – спросил он.  
      - Через пару недель, наверно, – Юрик как-то сник, вздохнул печально.  
      Надежда, что протрезвеет и забудет, не оправдалась.  
      Рэд прошел к двери, взялся за ручку.  
      - Дим, - начал Семецкий, - нам…  
      - Я сам тебя найду, - перебил Шухов. - Закончи тут все. Разберись с делами.  
      Дверь захлопнулась с душераздирающим скрипом.  
  
      Хрустели под ногами ломкие листья, трещали сухие стебли, скрипел снег. Припять затаилась в ледяном тумане, вглядывалась в душу тысячами слепых окон. Черные ветки вспарывали небесное брюхо, и оно беспокойно клубилось, нависало, угрожая раздавить все вокруг.  
      Самое ужасное время года - переход между осенью и зимой. Время, когда все вокруг теряет смысл. Когда становится настолько тошно, что хочется забиться в темный угол и выть, пока не охрипнешь.  
      Хорошо, что он давно умер. Хорошо, что ему все равно.  
      Хорошо... Но как же, блядь, холодно…  
  
  _…Мертвый город с пустыми  
      Глазами со мной.  
      Я стрелял холостыми,  
      Я вчера был живой... _

**Author's Note:**

> Шухов: https://virink.com/art/544312  
> Семецкий: https://virink.com/art/544313


End file.
